


Wherever You Will Go

by miaspeaksblog



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Hurt, I Tried, Lost - Freeform, and i want to share why, i hear this song everyday, that song makes me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaspeaksblog/pseuds/miaspeaksblog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Doctor for Rose Tyler (sorry, I suck with summaries)</p>
<p>Based on the song sung by Charlene Soraia Wherever You Will Go (original song sung by The Calling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Will Go

It was when the Doctor saw someone he thought he would never see again, Sarah Jane Smith, that Rose Tyler began to question herself. Sarah Jane had been one of the Doctor's previous companions; Rose realized that in her head, "had been" stuck out quite a bit. When she got old and boring, would she be dumped off on Earth as well? The question whirled through her head as she went through saving an entire school from aliens wanting to use the children and staff alike as food and code-cracking. She loved the Doctor; more than Mickey, or Jack Harkness or anybody. She was sure of that. However, Rose also knew that Sarah Jane also had loved the Doctor. So Rose simply hoped, the doubt adding up in the back of her mind.

_" So lately, been wondering, "who will be there to take my place; when I'm gone, you'll need love to light the shadows on your face?" _

It was a few months after her father had dragged he had dragged Rose back to the parallel world that Rose had the dream. That night the whole of the Tyler family plus Mickey all drove out to the beach from Rose's dream. As sure as the sun, the Doctor was there, but not really; she could still talk to him, but he was just projecting himself through a crack. Her heart felt like it would burst, and all she could do was cry. She didn't have words to speak, but the Doctor didn't either; the two just stood there, enjoying each other's presence. Rose finally broke the silence.

"I... I love you..." 

" Yeah... I, I want to say something before I go..." Rose Tyler looked at him with big watery eyes; her make-up was smearing. The Doctor seemed to struggle with something, the words catching in his throat.

"... Rose Tyler...." and then the Doctor vanished from Rose Tyler's life, never to be seen from again.

_" If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all, then between the sand and stone , could you make it on your own?" _

Sometimes Rose would sit down and think with a cuppa. She would think about what might have happened if all the stuff hadn't happened and how she would have stayed with the Doctor until her time was finished.

_" If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go; way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go." _

Rose would sometimes wonder if she could some find a way to get in touch with the Doctor again, even if it was just to talk. She wanted to see him again, in person, and go traversing space and time again with the Doctor; if talking was all she could do, though, then it would be okay.

_" And maybe I'll find out a way to make it back someday. To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days." _

Other times Rose would run the Doctor's last words to her through her head. She would think about what he was trying to say, and how he had simply disappeared just before he got to say goodbye.

_" Run away with my heart, run away with my hope, run away with my love." _

At one point in time, Rose began accepting that the Doctor wouldn't come back. She knew that he couldn't come back. She accepted that she would simply live on in the Doctor's memories, and that he would live on forever in her own memories. "Forever and always," she always thought.

_" I know now just quite how my life and love might still go on; in your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time." _

_" If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go; way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go." _

_" If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go; if I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go... I'll go wherever you will go." _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who, but kudos and comments are much appreciated ~!!


End file.
